Healing Old Wounds
by InuzukaTaraka
Summary: Sasuke x OC Uchiha Sasuke holds on to many memories of his past incident and the truth behind his brother. He has lost so much in his time that fear still exists despite the fact he has a hard exterior. Contains a bit of Angst, and romance. One shot. Setting: Post Shippuden


The war was over and most of the shinobi nations were finally at peace; however, scum and evil still loomed in the fars lands despite most unity and in turn Konoha still had missions requests pour in from many nations. The young Uchiha male that survived the Uchiha clan massacre: 'Uchiha Sasuke' now served Konohagakure as a Jonin and frequently took the S-Rank missions along with the ANBU or other Jonin. Inuzuka Taraka, Captain of the ANBU often chose to go on the same missions with him due to their sensory abilities and what was often produced like that in battle; however, there was more to the relationship than that. When Konoha mostly shunned the renegade when he came back home, Taraka was to put to watch him under the jurisdiction of the newly appointed Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto. The woman exchanged fists with him in the past; however, the two were able to train with each other present day and she was able to read a newfound emotion from him. The woman slowly was falling in love with him; however, Sasuke only felt the same with the time spent with her during battle, in missions, and the fact the two shared the same burden of what could happen to the lives of the two of them in the future. Sacrifice. That was the evident factor of serving Konoha and their comrades as losing a person could happen at any time. The war two years ago had proven that and it was no mistake, the two would spend their time together because it would never be known when they could die. It was always endless battle, and this night was no exception to the claim.

"You idiot," Started the Uchiha male in annoyance combined with a mix of concern. She was injured. The ANBU Captain's face pressed onto Sasuke's right shoulder as he carried her on his back. An open wound just above her heart and slashing across her collarbone. The woman's chakra had been exhausted, and she had little energy combined with the loss of blood. The rain slid off of her numb body and the woman fatigued falling in and out of consciousness; however, Sasuke's plan was to keep her talking. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled against his shoulder, she grimaced. Sasuke just frowned more at this, "You should of been able to avoid that." He said, as the two entered the gates of Konoha together with the rest of the squad. Following closely behind was the large wolfish dog, Kouji. The dog followed at the heels of the Uchiha male as he carried her with his ears pressed back against his head and giving a whine. Taraka, stubborn as usual exhaled and tried speaking up, "I can walk home from here," She murmured sleepily onto the vest. Sasuke snorted at this response becoming even more annoyed, "You'll be staying with me tonight." He sighed, carrying her back to the Uchiha district residential area. He sat her down on the couch, propping her body up against the cushions before walking over to turn on the lights of the empty complex. Her faithful companion, Kouji sat by her feet and curled up by her whimpering meanwhile, Sasuke was digging through his closet to grab bandages and towels. The male made his way over to her, a kunai knife in his right hand meanwhile his left held some bandages. He sat down on the couch beside her, "I'm always saving you." He grimaced, the kunai raising up to cut the ANBU vest off her body allowing it to fall to the floor. The wound was slashed across the armor and under armour of her body. The woman could only grimace, and a hint of embarrassment flashed across her face. His onyx eyes focused in on her wound, and he carefully stripped the black material away from it; however, it was then her hand raised to the man's wrist stopping him from continuing. Taraka's face showed a bit of hesitancy, "Sasuke don't," She protested; however, the Uchiha male pulled his hand away, "Do you trust me?" He murmured in a low voice. Taraka exhaled and let go of his wrist and allowed him to proceed. Gingerly, the male cut the top half of the woman's shirt around her body so he could get to the gash upon her chest, and she in turn could only look away feeling embarrassed. Sasuke slid the kunai back into its holster and promptly looked at her face, "Sit up." He commanded and she rather than protesting did as told. Unraveling the bandages, the male wrapped them tightly around her chest and over the wound. Taraka winced a bit and tightly shut her eyes as her wound was bound, and in turn this only made him smirk. "You can get hit full force by a katana and some bandages hurt you?" Not happy with the entire situation the female only released a growl, "Shut up..." She responded as he finished wrapping the bandages around her body. He lowered his lips onto the end of the bandages and ripped them with his teeth once he was satisfied with his result.. "There. That should help stop the bleeding." Taraka looked at him, "Thanks." Sasuke nodded; however, stood up. "Once the bleeding stops, you should clean up." Taraka ignoring the subject sniffed, and then pulled her head away from him, "Sasuke. You stink. You should get a shower." With that, Sasuke left the room grumbling something under his breath.

The Inuzuka exhaled a deep breath, sitting on the couch and looking at the discarded armor on the floor before her attention turned to Kouji. She smiled and her hand brushed over the head of the dog, "I'm okay buddy." The dog wagged his large tail before licking her hand, she lay back and rest on the couch, "I guess I'll be next." She said, noting her own smell. In the shower; the young raven haired man allowed the hot water wash over him and ease over his sore muscles as this was probably his favorite thing to do after a mission; however, he was a bit more concerned today. The male cursed himself for the mistake that was made, the mistake that could have been fatal. After all, he was her eyes and she, his ears and nose. His onyx eyes soon closed shut, his mind wandering back to the days of his leave from the village. The mistakes he made and the manipulation from the other members of the Uchiha clan; however, there was one that was always pure to him to the end: his brother. It was his fear since learning the truth that fateful day about his clan, about the kages, and even more so, about himself. The male stepped out of the bathroom after his shower, and pulled on some pants walking down the hall only to see the large dog curled up on the couch by Taraka, "You might want to get cleaned up," He said, with the towel wrapped around his neck and draping over his bare chest. "There is a towel and some of my clothes in there for you." Taraka blinked and nodded, standing up shakily, "Sure, thanks." Sasuke yawned his body taking a seat down onto the couch while she cleaned up as well, waiting for her. Kouji was exhausted and beat curled up in a ball on the floor; however, it was a humorous sight given the sheer size of the wolfish dog. About a half hour in passing, Taraka made her way from the shower to the living room wearing a very long shirt with the Uchiha logo and some black shorts, her brown hair mostly dried off. Sasuke sighed, "Finally." Came the male's short answer as usual, a smirk playing upon his lips. She gave him a frown; however, he stood up, "You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll stay on the couch." The woman blinked a moment and looked away, "W...we can share it." she said quietly, before quickly added, "I'm small, I don't take up much space." Sasuke gave a grunt that sounded similar to his infamous Hn.

Taraka was the first to enter the large room, followed by Sasuke who shut the door behind the two of them. Sasuke did not look at her, rather he simply moved to the bed and pulled back the bed sheets to lay down on them. He spoke up annoyed after a few moments of her standing there, "It's three in the morning. I am tired. Get in rather than standing there." Taraka nodded dumbly, and she climbed in besides him, her back facing him. Sasuke gave another hn, before his hand reached up to the light and clicked it off. Taraka's breath was a bit more labored; however, she soon only relaxed in a few moments thinking he had fallen asleep. The woman calmed down only shutting her eyes, and relaxing her muscles, "Thank you..." She murmured; however, it was moments later she felt the Uchiha male shift over and place a hand around her body. His lips met her neck and whispered into her bare flesh, "I thought I was going to lose you today." Came the soft voice of the male, and it caused the woman to shiver. "You weren't going to lose me." She reassured; however, truthfully she knew it could have if she was struck through the heart. Sasuke's hot breath hit the nape of her neck and she shivered. The woman shut her eyes thinking over the scenario and pulled away from his body to turn and face him. The woman's forehead placed against his own and in the dark room her cerulean gaze focused on his own onyx ones, opening her mouth to speak, "Sasuke, I know shinobi are supposed to hide their emotions but..." She paused biting her bottom lip for a moment, before finishing, "I love you very much." Sasuke felt a smirk upon his lips, "I know." Came the arrogant response of the male.

To Taraka's surprise Sasuke move forward pressing his lips upon hers roughly capturing her mouth with his own. Taraka closed her eyes and responded by returning the kiss with her own and a blush crept across her face. Sasuke's arms wrapped around her and tugged her close to his body, and he lowered his head down to her neck once again, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses upon her neck. The Inuzuka woman shivered and only nuzzled her head against his chest and held him close to her, "Sasuke..." She murmured. He pulled his head back and locked lips with her once again, the two of them enjoying solace in one another. His hands soon traced up beneath the shirt, his hands gingerly moving up around her chest, he place a hand just under her breast and feeling the edge of the bandages on her body, "I will not allow this to happen again. You have always been my ears and nose, and I failed to be your eyes." He whispered, "I will not let you stray from my sight. I love you, Taraka."

Her eyes shut and she smiled hearing the words she had always wanted, no other words had been necessary in the conversation. In time her body relaxed and the woman fell asleep listening to the heartbeat of her love.


End file.
